Two Little
by busterl0ve
Summary: There is a possible pregnancy and it all depends on two little pink lines. This is my first ever Kalijah drabble turned story.
1. Two Little

"Please, please, please .. please" where the words that seem to be on a never ending repeat in Katherine Mikaelson's head. That was the only rational thing that could escape her lips while she waited for a little white stick to change her life. She had set the stick down on the bathroom counter between the "his and hers" porcelain sinks next to her kitchen timer. How fitting it usually let her know when something in the oven was ready and now it was to notify her when to check her pregnancy test. "Any buns in the oven?" Kol's silly question from their last family dinner popped into her thoughts. Of course her brother in law's comical voice would appear into her thoughts at a moment like this. Kol Mikaelson would do or say anything to make any situation more awkward, he lived for it. And at this moment, she needed to laugh because she was so anxious she might just scream.

Katherine seated herself on the edge of her bathtub and drifted back into her earlier thoughts of babies. A little time and two lines would let her know soon enough if she was going to have a baby. Even though when she first thought she might be pregnant, Katherine was certain her little white stick would only have one line. Somehow that earlier thought was ok with her then but not anymore. Now, she was holding her breathe for two simple pink lines that would change her future. She had spent the better part of her morning after purchasing the pregnancy test thinking. Thinking if she was ready for a baby, was her lifestyle ready, shit was her house even ideally safe enough to bring home a baby? But more importantly was her marriage ready for a baby? Could her calm everything has it's place husband Elijah handle a bouncing, drooling, crying baby in their house. Babies require constant attention and love. Love, something she was already feeling without even knowing for certain if she was expecting. She would love their baby with everything she had and then some. Even at 4:30 in the morning, when the sun has not even begun to sneak its rays of light into her bedroom window, she would love her crying baby no matter how exhausted she was. He or she would be the best of both of them. A gorgeous baby with dark curly hair and big brown eyes that saw through to your soul just like their mother's.

Who could not want to love their baby? Elijah would love the baby she was certain but how long would it take? She was in love right now but would it take him until hearing their heart beat, seeing her belly grow or until he held their infant in his arms? Elijah Mikaelson was hard for everyone to read except Katherine, she knew her husband inside and out. She knew what ticked him off, how a book and a fire could calm any anger in him, how to make him smile, how he liked his tea, what he was thinking by only looking into his eyes and that family was and will always be his main priority. Yet the idea of a baby, their baby, made her unsure. They had discussed having babies before they got married but never when. Since now was their possible when, she wondered if he ever thought about it again after their conversation. Did he ever once think about how she would look carrying their baby in her arms? Did he visualize the guest room across the hall from their bed chamber as a possible nursery? Did he know what books he would use as bed time stories for their children one day? Was he ready to start thinking about all of that?

After this morning, Katherine knew she was ready and the more she thought about it, the more she smiled. Happiness felt like it was pouring out of her. Being ready was her final thought when the timer went off. Before getting up to check the little white stick Katherine had decided that even if it was one pink line, she was going to tell Elijah she wanted to try having a baby. That little white stick had changed her life before she even looked down and saw her two pink lines letting her know, she was with child.


	2. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from The Vampire Diaries. I only own my original characters. **

* * *

Three days had passed since Katherine saw the two little lines to let her know she was pregnant. Three days with nothing but thoughts of how to tell her husband he was going to be a father. She had awoken this morning to an empty bed and a note on Elijah's pillow.

_Katerina,_

_You looked too peaceful to wake. _

_I have an early meeting with Finn at the firm before he leaves for the weekend. _

_I will see you and Ivy at dinner. _

_Bistro at 6:30._

_A&F_

_Elijah_

"6:30? Yea Ivy and I will be on dessert by the time you get there." Katherine said out loud knowing she was completely alone. Her husband ever the punctual man was in denial thinking he would get out of work in time to make those reservations. The man typically worked until worked until 7pm then he was home by 7:30 for dinner. That was their daily routine. Today he thought he would make it out of the city to meet up with her and their niece in time for dinner. Doubtful! She let out a giggle picturing her husband repeatedly telling his secretary to make sure he left by 5:30.

Deciding to finally get out of bed Katherine walked into their en suite bathroom to get ready. After showering and fixing her hair, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to find any difference. She stood there as she had the day before just staring at her reflection looking back at her. Sage told her Tuesday that she would not show just yet in her belly but her breast would begin growing soon. But Katherine still stared at her reflection as if the word pregnant was written all over revealing her little secret. Her eyes trailed down to the reflection of her stomach and her right hand rubbed over her midsection ever so gently over her silk robe.

"I, Katherine Mikaelson am going to have baby. Lord help the world" Her last thoughts as she walked from the bathroom back into her bedroom.

After fixing the bed, she looked over at her cell phone realizing she only had an hour left before she would have to go meet Sage for weekly lunch. Thankfully her brother in-law's wife is an ob/gyn, so finding a trusting doctor was the least of her worries. Sage Mikaelson's practice was ranked as one of NYC's premier Obstetrics and Gynecology offices for the past five years. So Monday morning after seeing her two little pick lines, Katherine picked up her cellphone and called Sage to inform her of the news.

xxxxxx

"Katherine, hold on for two seconds" was exactly how Sage answered the call. Through her end of the call Katherine could hear Sage's fingers typing away on the keyboard. Sage was making sure a patients chart was completely filled out before giving the anxious Katherine any attention.

"You do realize it is useless to put a time limit on the hold when you exceed it drastically every time. It's actually quite rude, just because I am your family does not make me any less of a patient." The brunette sarcastically poked at the redhead who let out a sigh.

"If you are also a patient then explain to me why you are calling my personal line instead of placing this call through my office Kat. By the way good morning to you also. How can I help you Mrs. Mikaelson? Any complaints today or just your usual bitch syndrome flair up?"

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at Sage's response. The woman could sound so professional even when being a smart ass.

"Are you done? I seriously need to talk to you personally and professionally Dr. Mikaelson. I am kind of freaking out over here and do not know what to do."

"Okay, okay Kat! What is the problem? Did you do a home breast exam and find a lump?"

"No I did not find a lump. I did a home exam a little more than an hour ago and found two pink lines. Then I took four more exams and got more pink lines. Which is my way of saying, I am pregnant, I am freaking out right now and this entire confession is falling directly under the doctor-patient confidentiality. I have not even mentioned the possibility of being pregnant to Elijah and I do want the Mikaelson Barbie's finding out. It will spread through the entire family before I can make it home from work tonight. The last thing I want is for everyone to find out they.."

Sage cut her off "Kat, breathe! Your rambling very loudly I might add. First things first I am fairly certain all five of those at home pregnancy test are accurate. As for Bekah and Caroline, I will not be informing them of anything that is for you and Elijah to announce when you are ready. As far as pillow talk between me and Finn, same rule applies for all my other patients. Unless I need to warn him I might have a patient in labor that night, he knows nothing. I do want you to come in so I can draw some blood and make sure everything is ok thus far. Bonnie will be able to give you prenatal vitamins and inform you on the common dos and don'ts for pregnant women. Elijah, I know for a fact will want to be here for your first appointment because of the sonogram so we will wait to schedule that. Just take a breath please."

By the time Sage finished speaking the expectant mother felt a calm wash over her. Sage was not only Finn's wife but one of her best friends. They were not childhood friends like she was with Caroline and Bekah but just as close, if not closer. When Finn bought Sage home to meet the family, Esther made her distaste for the young woman very clear. Little did they know, Esther's distaste for both women would spark the foundation to their friendship.

"Ok I am breathing. I think I will head over in an hour and a half. Caroline is currently doing a wedding consultation right now but when she is done I will leave. I think she can handle the bakery's afternoon rush with the staff without me, since we have no other consults scheduled today. I'll bring you coffee and a treat."

But before Katherine could hang up. "Blueberry muffin please and Kat, congratulations!" Sage rushed loudly then click. Her best friend had calmed her down and put a smile on her face. Then later that same afternoon with a box of muffins and coffee in hand, Sage confirmed the little white sticks results.

xxxxxx

The prenatal vitamins Bonnie had given her were now stuffed inside a pajama draw in her walk in. So as she went to get dressed, Katherine made sure to grab the vitamins she would need for the day. Once dressed in her typical skinny jeans with a few rips for just enough skin and her favorite black Giuseppe Zanotti heels, Katherine grabbed her keys to her car and left.

The ride into the city was smooth thanks to no traffic on the highway, shocking since it was a Friday. Manhattan traffic was a little worse than average but it only left her about ten minutes behind schedule. Parking in the city was easier since she just parked it in the practice's lot. Instead of their weekly lunch in a restaurant, Sage convinced Katherine it would easier to do lunch in her office since she needed to pick up Ivy's clothes for the weekend.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mikaelson! Dr. Mikaelson is in her office, your lunch should be here soon. I changed your usual from shrimp to salmon. It contains the least amount of mercury, so it is better for the belly." Bonnie Bennett, the head nurse at the practice, informed Katherine but almost whispering the last sentence. Through the years the nurse had become more than just an employee but a friend to Sage and of course eventually to the rest of the girls as well. Katherine's initial reaction was her signature head tilt with her raised eyebrow in annoyance but after hearing the last sentence, she just smiled and nodded to the nurse. Her baby's health was the most important thing to her, especially since she was only in her first trimester. Anything and everything she could do to ensure a healthy pregnancy she would do. With one knock and simultaneous knob turning, she walked right into Sage's office.

"Hi Kat, come right on in! By the way you are late. You do realize a doctor's time is considered important to a certain class of people."

"I am only ten minutes late!" Katherine exclaimed before sitting in the empty seat in front of Sage's desk.

xxxxxx

"Mary, can you please call Stefan Salvatore and ask him to set up a partners meeting for Tuesday morning. Also order a catered lunch for everyone; we will be in the meeting all morning and all afternoon. Reschedule any other meetings so I will not be interrupted. Also I will not be in on Monday, so you can have the day off also. Just forward me my schedule for the week that morning." Elijah spoke into his office phone to his secretary.

Mary had worked for Elijah since he began at the firm and already knew that she had Monday off. If Elijah was not coming in, he never asked her to show up to the office unless it was an emergency. Typically any work related issues Elijah had during the weekend were emailed to Mary. The woman to this day has never once minded any work emails from Elijah on her weekends, even if it was the occasional personal favor. Elijah constantly forgot things because of work so Mary was his right hand. If Katherine had informed him of any dinner plans or parties they needed to attend during the week, he would forward the information to Mary. She remembered anniversaries, birthdays, associates children's names and always made sure he was out of the office with enough time to never be late. Katherine always jokes that the short older woman was Elijah's other wife. Katherine would only ever share her husband with Mary because the woman picked out the most beautiful flower arrangements.

"I will take care of that Mr. Mikaelson. Your brother is here to see you. Also remember after you finish with Mr. Kol, Finn asked that you return his call from this morning before he has to leave to the airport." With that Mary said her goodbye to Elijah.

While Kol Mikaelson kissed her on the forehead, "Mary doll when are you going to leave that dreadful Edward and be mine?" Mary giggled and shoved the younger Mikaelson to the office door. "When you stop kissing all of your brother's secretaries mister!" Mary rebutted. Kol laughed while raising his hand to his chest above his heart pretending to be injured and with his free hand opened the door to the office.

"Kol leave Mary alone. You are unworthy of a woman of her qualities. You requested this time to speak to me, so stop acting childish!" Elijah reprimanded Kol but gave Mary a warm smile when she went to close the door.

Standing up from his seat, Elijah walked over to Kol and greeted his younger brother with hug. "All tough one minute Elijah then a hug. Do not let any opposing counsel see or they will believe you have gone soft. Us Mikaelson's have a reputation and we cannot afford for it to be tarnished for any future generations."

"Of course my mistake. Have a sit and you can inform me of your reasoning for this meeting. Clearly it cannot be business because it is only me."

"And pray tell why it cannot be business Elijah. You are my brother and quite frankly rather successful. You would be a promising mate to discuss any business ventures with. Maybe a bar or lounges, gentleman's club, biker bar, the options are endless."

"Enough Kol!" With those words Elijah's relaxed exterior became still and unreadable. That automatic flip of emotions in Elijah to this day made Kol uneasy. Of all his siblings, only Elijah could keep Kol in check. It was the mixture of respect and fear Elijah exuded that commanded Kol's eccentric behavior to a halt.

With Kol's attention, Elijah continued "If you were here to discuss business you would be here with Matt. After all he is your business partner. When it comes to business, you are very serious. Act as childish as you wish to make everyone believe otherwise but you do not fool me. As far as I know the restaurant is doing more than well enough to keep you both above any water while you complete the renovations to the second restaurant. Since I have dispelled any business related reasons for this meeting, it cannot be a business meeting. Now, why are you here?" Elijah remained unreadable and detached. Deciding not to push his brother any further without any witnesses Kol tried to think of a good way to bring up Katherine.

While Elijah knew his wife phenomenally well, Kol knows his sister in law sometimes even better. Growing up in Mystic Falls, Katherine was friends with Rebekah and Caroline but Kol was her best friend. The blondes were first mortal enemies then quickly best friends. They never excluded Katherine but only Kol could understand her rambunctious attitude. Over the years that bond never changed.

When Elijah began dating Katherine, Kol would joke that his brother never asked him to court his beloved. Elijah to this day would never admit to the emotion of jealousy but when it came to Katherine, he felt every emotion. Kol knew this. He knew the effect his best friend had on the male species. Damon Salvatore was one for the books but that is an entirely different subject.

The past two weeks he had noticed something was off with Katherine. After his joke at their family dinner last week he couldn't help but feel like Katherine was a bit shaken. That fact in itself made him uneasy. Katherine was not one to be shaken up about anything. The woman was always tough, her outside appearance mislead people to her being delicate. Katherine has no qualms about putting someone in a position to best fit her. She would let people think she was delicate because she knew to survive people could not know what you know. To survive, you played a game with the people around you. The brunette was always the ringleader, holding all the pieces and making people see what she wanted, what she allowed. She was charming, smart and tough.

Kol and Elijah were the only two males in her life to see past her games, into the depths of her soul.

So the younger brother called this meeting to discuss his brother's wife.

"Fine. I am not here for financial business. I am here to discuss family business. More specifically, your young wife. Look I know I crossed some invisible line last week at dinner pushing you both about children. Technically about the activity you both participate in to give me some nieces and nephews. I do not apologize for what I said, let me be very clear about that. I said what I said and quite frankly it was rather hilarious. You may never be amused but everyone else was. Everyone except Katherine."

"Kol, their is no invisible line. It's called manners. As for crossing the line, you bulldozed it. Katherine was not amused but ever the best friend to you. She giggled and remained with a smile on her face. A smile you and I both know was far from genuine. You embarrassed us. Not that it is uncommon for you but seriously Kol. You could have chosen to harass us in private."

"Yes I could have done it in private but that is not the point. The point of this meeting is to figure out what is going on with that wife of yours! First she has been dodging my calls all week. Second, she specifically asked Sage to watch Ivy this weekend. While I know you both love our niece, Finn said the plans were for a family weekend away. Of course the loving parents obliged Kat's request for an adult only trip but why did she ask? I understand being open to watching her for the weekend if they asked but offering! That is insane. Third, my best friend is ignoring me after looking completely off lately. Now if it was Bekah or hell even Caroline I could understand getting ignored for at least a week after the joke. But this is Kat. This is not normal." Kol exclaimed from his seat. Running his fingers through his tousled hair showing his frustration at the issue.

Was it even an issue or was he just being childish? Elijah was not sure why his brother was so concerned. It all sounded perfectly normal. What does Kol think is wrong with Katherine? His wife could make people so uneasy at times. It was something he admired about her. She kept people on their toes like a true Mikaelson woman.

"Your first and third points are the same. As for Rebekah and Caroline, you most certainly would be ignored. Niklaus would have spoken to you by now and Galen would most likely be in the dog house still for laughing. So the girls would definitely still be upset. Katherine is probably toying with you. In regards to Ivy, Kol not everyone tries to avoid responsibility as much yourself. Sage is Katherine's closest female friend. She could have easily recalled Sage mentioning wanting more time with Finn and saw an opportunity to help. Ivy loves being at our house. Katherine goes crazy in the kitchen with her. Maybe she just wants to make memories with her niece and redecorate our kitchen with flour. Who knows? Katherine is Katherine. She does things with no explanation. Ivy is our niece and she will be joining us for the weekend. That is all that matters. Family is all that matters Kol. You should know this by now." Elijah explained in hopes his brother would accept that everything he was saying was normal.

With Elijah's explanation, Kol decided to change the subject to food. A chef's mind is never too far from the kitchen. The brother's decided on just going to grab a bite. Instead of returning Finn's phone call like Mary reminded him to do. He just invited Finn to join them at the pub around the corner from the office. They could talk there. Elijah needed a drink especially after his talk with Kol. Was something up with Katherine and he been ignoring it? They needed to talk. 'I will talk to her after this weekend with Ivy' Elijah thought as he ordered his bourbon.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to anyone and everyone who has reached this point. I have decided to continue this story from just a drabble. This is my first fanfiction in years. I happen to love Kalijah and TVD so I decided to put my thoughts down. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is something I think every person looks forward to. **

**Thanks again for following & favoriting LadyAscot & writingSTELLA! :)**


	3. Ivy

Following her lunch date, Katherine called Caroline to see how the bakery was doing without her today. The bubbly blonde let her partner know the major details of the day but all in all that everything was good at BBG. Although Caroline declared "just remember this when I need a day off and Katherine, kiss Ivy for me" before the partners ended their call.

BBG, the girls pride and joy. The bakery was Katherine's childhood dream and she sold Caroline on the idea in high school. Every Mystic Falls High bake sale organized in their four years of high school contained Katherine's favorite peanut butter cookies and Caroline's red velvet cupcakes. Rebekah would always help, complain but help. Katherine loved the freedom baking gave her, new recipes, new flavors and the mess afterwards always yielded a smile from her.

To this day she still made a mess when she would try out new ideas for cakes or cookies. Elijah would still make a face at the mess but just left Katherine in her little sweet filled world. He knew that he would eventually get summoned into the kitchen to be her guinea pig. A role he secretly loved. If Katherine had her preference of testers it would be Elijah, Rebekah and Ivy. They all loved their sweets to no end but were completely honest about what they liked and disliked. Elijah was always honest. His critiques were thorough but always kind. Rebekah never held back for anyone especially on how to improve the decoration of any sweets. As for Ivy, she was a young child whose innocence allowed for nothing but the brutal truth. Her facial expressions always told a story. But when she liked a treat, especially a new cupcake, Ivy would kiss the top of the cupcake.

That simple action always made Katherine giggle. Tender expressions like that were only shared with people Katherine deemed special. Ivy was number one on that list.

xxxxxx

Katherine decided to pick Ivy up early from day care anxious to start her weekend with her young niece. When she arrived at the daycare she was informed by one of the teachers that Ivy was outside having recess. Katherine just smirked at the young girl and walked out the side door to the playground. She stood there for a moment, eyes scanning the small playground until they fell upon a head of fire. Ivy was currently running to the slide and her curly red hair was bouncing up and down. Once she reached the bottom, Ivy spotted her Aunt Kat and bolted from the slide to Katherine's side.

"Aunt Kat! Aunt Kat you are early!" The young girl shouted with a pout.

"I am sorry young lady but where in all that did my hug go?!" Katherine said with a matching pout as she bent down to be closer to Ivy eye level.

Seeing the pout sprung Ivy into action as she wrapped her little arms around her aunt's neck and hugged her tight. Before releasing Katherine, Ivy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Once she could stand up fully, Katherine spoke again "I prefer that hello any day young lady. Now how about we get going. Our weekend is about to begin"

" 'Kay but I need to go say bye to my friends. Mommy & Uncle 'lijah always says it's rude to not say bye to people" Ivy replied dragging out rude to make her point.

_**Your uncle Kol would tell you saying bye is never good. It means you are not coming back. A true Peter Pan at heart. **_

Katherinethought while her niece ran to the swing set to say bye to her friends.

_**I really do need to call him, a week without Kol has been relaxing and horrible at the same time. A slap across his face should fix this feeling. **_

With that thought a smirk formed on Katherine's face.

xxxxxx

After finally getting Ivy out of her day care and into the car the two girls were off. Katherine took Ivy to the house to drop off her clothes and get ready for their evening with Elijah. Once in the house Ivy ran to the guest room she always deemed hers because of the Katherine's old vanity that took up residence in the room along with a full size bed with lots of fluffy pillows. It was Katherine's sanctuary. When she needed a moment to herself she would escape to that room with a sketch pad or a book along with a bottle of sweet red wine. Elijah had his office and Katherine had this room.

The little girl loved the bed because she would surround herself with all the pillows. Although her favorite detail was the vanity because it was pale green with a faded wash. In the center was a mirror with three draws on both sides of the mirror with two adjustable mirrors on the side above the draws. The handles were surrounded by roses carved into the wood. The chair had a small back with an ivory cushion that Ivy thought was so pretty.

The vanity was a gift from Katherine's mother when she was 8 years old. It was specially made for her with her initials on the bottom right corner of all the mirrors and on the corner of the right dresser. Her sister Tatia had destroyed her initials on the dresser out of pure jealousy. Elijah had found someone to fix it for her after she shared the story one day out of the blue. Elijah knew Katherine and Tatia's relationship was scarred but was always a little taken back how Katherine's older sister had found many ways to torment her younger sibling. Elijah knew the girl's mother had custom made vanities for both her daughters so Tatia's need to ruin Katherine's was baffling to the man. While Elijah and Kol knew of more hateful incidents, it was something Katherine rarely shared with others.

Ivy's love of the vanity gave it new happy memories, no sadness or pain anymore. The room was set up with pink sheets and a pink brush set specially for Ivy every time she spent the weekend. Katherine loved making Ivy feel like she was at home when she was there.

"Aunt Kat! My room looks so pretty" Ivy shouted from the bedroom to Katherine who was walking up the stairs carrying her niece's weekend bag.

"I am glad you like it sweetie but what did your mom pack for you this weekend this bag is rather large."

"Mommy did not pack, I did. I brought some of my costumes. I packed my pajamas, socks, a dress, dress up shoes and regular boring shoes and pants." Ivy replied while pointing to a finger on her left hand with every clothing item she named when she reached her pinky on regular boring shows she just threw both hands up in the air for pants.

Making Katherine laugh because the little girl was exactly like her aunt Rebekah sometimes.

"Well how about I go through your stuff to pick out something decent for dinner tonight with Uncle 'lijah. Then I will give you a bath and we can get you ready. I was thinking a braid in your hair tonight would look very pretty."

"Aunt Kat can you do a phish braid like last time." The four year old asked her aunt.

"Sounds good to me but first we need to sort through your clothes. How about you brush your hair while I pick out your clothes this way we can relax a little after your bath." Katherine told her niece with a smile.

Ivy just nodded her head in agreement climbing into the vanity seat and brushing her hair. The occasional "ooh wee" was heard but Katherine saw no tears and Ivy never asked for help.

Upon opening the bag the brunette found a note from Sage.

_Kat,_

_Ivy packed most of her bag but she forgot undies so I had to throw in some extra stuff. _

_I packed 2 dresses just in case and a few nice shirts. _

_A t-shirt for baking because food coloring is not easy to get out. _

_Elijah mentioned a possible trip to a museum so I packed her comfy moccasins. _

_Thanks again for this weekend. _

_Sage_

_ps. try not to spoil her too much she was with Rebekah last weekend & I am still finding room for the clothes from the last two shopping trips he he _

_call you when we reach Miami, xo _

After stuffing the letter in her purse, she picked out a navy blue cotton dress with heather grey tights and pink moccasin sandals with a matching pink headband with a flower on top. Perfect for keeping any loose hairs from Ivy's braid tonight off her face. She set aside the t shirt Sage included for Ivy to wear while they relax and eat a snack so Ivy would not ruin her outfit for dinner. Katherine also picked out the little girl's pajamas for later on that evening. Knowing that later tonight would go a lot smoother if the clothes were set aside now rather than searching for them when Ivy gets home tired.

"Ivy time for your bath." Katherine said as the little girl followed her aunt into the bathroom.

xxxxxx

Once Ivy's bath was done, Katherine quickly dressed her in the oversized t shirt and turned cartoons on to distract her niece long enough for her to shower also. Then it was snack time, peanut butter cookies and a glass of milk to hold them over until dinner.

The young girl snuck an extra cookie upstairs and Katherine pretended to not spot the young ones stealth moment.

Katherine decided to get dressed first so she headed into her walk in with Ivy behind her trying to eat the last peanut butter cookie before her aunt said something.

The walk in was enormous with Katherine's purses and shoes on the smallest wall to the left of the entrance and her clothes were hung against the right wall with her vanity nook at the end. The wall across from her purses held all of Elijah suits at the top and his shoes at the bottom above built in draws for his less formal attire. The island in the middle of the room held their everyday necessities and Katherine's everyday jewelry. The best feature of the master suite was the balcony which was accessible from all three rooms, the bathroom, bedroom and walk-in providing so much natural light. Katherine loved it.

"Aunt Kat, you should wear a pretty dress like me. Please. Please. Please." Ivy pleaded with her aunt. The young girl saw her aunt grabbing a pair of pants and decided to speak up.

"Why do you want me to wear a dress Ivy?" Katherine questioned raising her eyebrow to her young niece.

"So you can look like a princess like me. You look nice in a dress Aunt Kat like at Christmas." Ivy just smiled.

"How about I wear pants tonight and Sunday I will wear a dress with you. I will even let you help pick out my dress." Katherine tried to bargain with the 4 year old. Realizing how silly it was but indulged her niece as much as possible.

"Deal!" With that Ivy was appeased.

xxxxxx

When Elijah finally reached Bistro it was 6:15 and he hoped his wife was running a little behind so he could surprise her by being there before her. After a long day at work all he wanted was a drink, a good meal and a kiss from his wife. What Kol had said to him earlier was still on his mind but he tried to push it out of his thoughts for now. This weekend was about relaxing and having fun with his niece.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson. Your table is ready if you would like to be seated now." The hostess said greeting Elijah. The hostess was a young red head named Rosalyn that had worked for the restaurant since it opened. Knowing the regulars and the whole Mikaelson family made her everyone's favorite employee. Matt had hired when they first opened Bistro and she now was the floor manager. She was very professional but a friendly person.

Elijah smiled following the young lady to his table happy to find his wife had yet to arrive. He took his seat and Rosalyn asked what he would like to drink until the rest of his guest arrived. With his order, Rosalyn left the table returning to the front to the awaiting customers making sure to inform a waiter of Elijah's drink order before greeting the customers.

Once his drink arrived, Elijah checked his watch it was now 6:35 and his wife was still not there. Punctuality was very important to Katherine so he knew Ivy must have had Kat running a muck in their house.

"Uncle 'lijah! Uncle 'lijah!" Ivy called to her uncle as she ran from the hostess stand to their table. Her hair was braided but her headband fell forward covering her eyes stopping her in her tracks making her giggle.

Elijah got up immediately to help his niece but she had already fixed her headband. Once in front of the young girl, she just looked up and hugged his legs.

"Hi Uncle 'lijah. I know I am not supposed to run inside. Sorry." Ivy said before Elijah could warn her of how she could have hurt herself. Ivy was young but being a Mikaelson she was very intelligent.

Elijah picked his niece up and put her in her chair at the table. He heard his wife's footsteps behind him and when he looked up there was his Katerina.

"Hello Elijah." Katherine said to her husband standing only a few small steps from him.

"Katerina. You are a little late aren't you? I see tonight is a new hairstyle. I like it." He said complimenting his wife's decision to braid her hair also. Katherine's signature curls that were normally parted in the middle were woven into a loose side braid with a side part.

"Our little redheaded bombshell decided that since I would not wear a dress like her today I should braid my hair like her. I actually like it. So no small quips my love." Katherine replied placing a gentle kiss on her husband's lips as she passed him to take her seat.

"Yuck!" Ivy squealed from her seat between her aunt and uncle. Elijah giggled at his niece's reaction. While Katherine poked Ivy's stomach.

"Didn't I tell you that us Mikaelson's have a reputation to uphold already once today brother" Kol said from behind his brother approaching the table.

Elijah turned and greeted his brother from his seat with a slight nod of his head. Ivy tried to wiggle from her seat to get to Kol but her booster seat kept her strapped in. Kol reached the table and bent down beside his niece giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Merida darling. Where are your little cubs?" Kol said exaggerating his accent to make Ivy laugh in a fit.

"They are on a plane to Miami with mommy" Ivy replied through her laughs.

"Are you having a fun weekend so far with your Aunt Kat? or she being a meanie to you as she has been to me?" Kol said in a joking manner to his niece but the adults at the table knew the comment was very serious.

"Aunt Kat is the best. She even did my braid, isn't it pretty? Plus she let me eat extra cookies for snack time. What did you do to Aunt Kat to make her a meanie? Did you pull her hair like you pull my pigtails at grandmas? It's not nice." Ivy replied to her uncle.

"I am not a meanie to you Kol. You just need to learn limits. Childish behavior can only get a grown man such as yourself but so far. I love you Kol but you pushed too far. Now Ivy next time your uncle pulls your hair when he takes his nap pull his. Fair is fair." Katherine spit out with a smile.

"Well family, I am going to get back to work. I will send over some appetizers and a round of drinks. Something sweet for you young one." Kol said making his exit knowing not to push Katherine anymore in front of his young niece. Katherine would control her temper but if he pushed anymore she certainly would not speak to him any sooner.

xxxxxx

"I will take a glass of your sweetest red and a menu please" Said a tan skinned beauty as she took a seat at the Bistro bar top.

"Rough day?" Asked the bartender while grabbing a red wine glass for the beauty before him. She sat in front of him looking beautiful with smile that did not reach her eyes. Dressed in a

"Not a rough day. Just a shitty evening. "

"While I pour your glass, why don't you tell me about your evening?" The bartender said with a warm smile. He hoped the young lady before him would smile in return.

He knew her. She was a regular at Bistro. Although this was the first time she had ever entered alone. Always accompanied by friends and bearing a smile that could warm any person's heart. So seeing the difference in her was odd.

"Deal but fill my glass to the top." She said matter of factly before continuing. The bartender had obliged the request and placed the glass in front of her. "Tonight one of my friends set me up on a blind date and the guy never showed up and he did not have the decency to call and cancel. He texted me the address to the restaurant a few days ago and that was it. After that no word. He was supposed to meet me at 5:30 and the man never showed up. So after fifteen minutes of waiting I left and decided going home would be a tragic waste of an outfit. I somehow ended up here. Pathetic right? I can't even get a blind date to show up and then I proceed to go sit at a bar alone." with her last words the tan skinned beauty lifted the full wine glass to her lips and found some relief in its taste. The wine list at Bistro rarely left room for disappointment.

With the warmest smile he could the man spoke "Any man who does not have enough good sense to be on time and see how valuable you are did not deserve a chance. I know a few men who would kill for the honor of courting you. So when you are ready for a real date let me know and I will set you up properly."

"Matthew Donovan are you asking me out on a date?!" The young beauty practically whispered raising her eyebrow in reaction.

"Trust me beautiful while I would be honored to take you out. I do not think Jeremy would like me switching teams this late in the game. I happen to know a man who would make you smile, laugh and fall in love all while you want to scream at him." Matt replied with a devious smirk on his face.

"Sounds intriguing. Well you let me know when and where. He better show up Matt. That simple act will put him way ahead of the blind date Sage setup for me tonight."

"Ok Miss Bennett. Now what would you like to eat for dinner. It's on me tonight."

xxxxxx

After dinner which of course included dessert, Katherine, Elijah and Ivy made their way back home. Ivy had fallen asleep on the ride home leaving Elijah to carry her to her bed. While Ivy slept, Katherine undressed her young niece enough so she would be comfortable until morning not wanting to risk waking Ivy.

Once she knew her young niece was safely tucked away in bed, Katherine went in search of her husband. Finally finding him in their en suite starting a bath.

Upon noticing his wife's presence Elijah spoke "I thought I might get you to join me for a bath. I am in need of some adult time with my wife."

Katherine just smiled at her husband. Taking in his every feature. Watching his hand move the bubbles around while she undid the top button on her blouse. Elijah watched her strip with no visible smile but his eyes revealed how enamored he was with her body and its fluid movements.

Katherine loved how much passion there was between them. How his simple gaze could make her body heat up. It was sexy and empowering. She just hoped that once she started to show that look would never lose its intensity. She wanted him to love the changes to her body as much as she would.

Once her final article of clothing was discarded she stood before him smiling preparing to undo her braid from earlier in the evening. Elijah rose from beside the tub and grasped her hand to stop her actions. "I like your hair in a braid. Keep it please."

"I would like you more with less clothe my love." Katherine said between kisses. There was no distance between them and she could not resist his lips. The curves of his lips, so full and soft. The familiar touch was her favorite sweet addiction.

"Your wish is my command Katerina. Always and forever." Elijah soon complied with his wife's wish then followed her lead to enter the bubble filled tub. This was exactly what they needed. Bodies connected, legs entwined and the calming sensation of warm water.

With the day being washed off them they exchanged details of their day with one another. Elijah laughing at Ivy's cookie monster routine. Katherine curious about Tuesday's board meeting. No matter how far apart their days were they always ended in the same place. They decided to take Ivy to the New York Children's Museum the following morning. Tomorrow was Ivy's day.

**AN: Thank you to all my readers, new and following. I am sorry the update took so long but I have had so much going on. Hope you enjoy this update.**

**For those waiting on Elijah's Reaction it is in the next chapter. I will post it next week. I promise! xx**

Please review. Constructive criticism is something I think every person looks forward to.


	4. Revelations

"Elijah I must ask why of all people would you choose me to tell all of this? Katherine's news I would think is something you would go visit anyone else to tell first not me. I am not fond of the idea of bringing children into this world. So why come speak to me? Why not Kol, he is far closer with Katherine, one of the many women in our lives would be happy to gush over the news and starting planning parties for the next decade. Henrik is too young but even he would be happy for you and feel honored for you to told him first. Hell even Finn is a better option than me, he can give you the proper father congratulations and warning of all things to come regarding Katherine." Klaus spoke to his older brother yet paid no mind to the man.

Elijah just stood there, standing tall with both hands inside his pants pockets. Taking in everything Klaus was saying and noticing how his normally keen brother was completely unaware of why Elijah had chosen him to speak to. Klaus had said it and had not even realized it.

"That is all true Niklaus but I still choose you. You are my brother, while you may not have the response you believe I desire. You are the one I chose to share my news with. You are going to be an uncle and I am going to be someone's father. This is my current reality and I needed a brother to share this with."

"I am honored you chose me Elijah but I must ask how long did you share this news with Katherine before you showed up at my door?"

"I have already told you the events of my evening. The synopsis to my evening is rather quite simple. So once again I found prenatal pills in Katherine's draw, I showed her the pills, she said she was trying to find the perfect way to tell me, I kissed her forehead and made my exit. I later found myself at your door. It is really quite simple Niklaus. I left my wife little room to speak. I could not hear anything she was saying as I made my exit through our front door. I heard nothing while I drove. I found myself pulling into your driveway and realized I need to hear someone else's words before I could properly formulate mine."

"That is all brilliant and absurd all at once but you dear brother did not answer my question. Did you speak to Katherine? Did you give your pregnant wife a moment to explain why she had said nothing to announce her current predicament? Or did you, family above all moral as always brother, leave your wife to cry her eyes out because you could not sit around and let her explain." Klaus finally realized why Elijah was there. Elijah was as petrified about being a father as Klaus was.

Klaus did not need his brother to admit it because like himself it was just unexplainable. Klaus knew how much Caroline wanted to be a mother and his fear of parenthood almost stopped him from asking her to marry him. Yet they were married and children were just talks for now. He knew it was only a matter of time before the talks became decisions to start trying or to stop actively trying to prevent babies. So he understood Elijah's fear. Klaus just could not allow his brother's fear to shut out Katherine. Katherine was family and family is always and forever. Something Elijah made Klaus realize when he was considering never asking Caroline for her hand. Klaus owed it to Elijah to help him past this fear the way his brother had done for him.

"Niklaus, Katherine was not in tears. She kept this from me. She did not even tell me she wanted to start trying. She told me nothing."

"Did it ever occur to you that she was not trying. Did you think that maybe that your wife spoke nothing because she was just as shocked. Do you think she might have been worried about your reaction to the news. Give Katherine some credit where it is due. She may have not picked the craziest of us to marry but she picked the one who was more damaged than herself or me. She picked you. She chose the man she knew would love her but need her guidance on how to show it. You almost lost her once because of your undying need to please our family. Now you might lose her and your unborn because you are so scared you can not think straight. Elijah, the morally right thing to do is stand by your wife and I know you will do it. But if she feels it is by obligation, you might come home to an empty home one day. Believe me when I say no woman in this family would dare tell you where she is."

"Enough Niklaus." Elijah finally spoke turning away from his brother and walking toward the bookcase near the door. While Klaus walked to the window and picked up his drink from earlier and took a sip. He saw his wife's Audi headlights driving further up the driveway and knew this night had only just begun for him.

xxxxxx

Katherine just began to pace. Pacing back and forth was the only remedy Katherine could find to soothe her nerves. Since Elijah had left earlier after finding her the prenatal pills, Katherine had been pacing. The only thing on her mind was the discussion that pushed him out the door to only heavens knows where.

_An hour and a half earlier.._

"_Elijah can you please get me some socks, my feet are freezing" Katherine pleaded from her spot on their living room couch. _

"_Katerina you are closer to the stairs it is a much shorter trip for you than myself. In fact it is best if you go get them so I am not charged with bringing you the wrong pair."_

"_Please, please, please 'lijah can you please go get me some fuzzy socks from my second draw in the walk-in. I would go get them but the floor is so cold. Just be the loving and adoring husband we both know you are and grab me a pair of socks plus you are already up."_

"_You have so many slippers and sandals and yet I somehow am the constantly the sock bearer." Elijah declared as he walked from the kitchen to the stairs to retrieve his wife's socks from their bedchamber. _

_Katherine heard her husband's steps returning down the stairs but heard him stop at the bottom. She was certain it was the bottom step because every time Ivy walked down the stairs when she was toddler the young girl would count the steps. To this day Katherine knew it was 26 steps to the bottom. So every now and then she would count the sounds of footsteps to surprise Elijah at the end with a kiss or a drink in hand or completely nude to seduce him. This time she counted in anticipation of warmth._

_Katherine sat up to see her husbands hand extended toward her but not bearing her fuzzy socks instead in his hands were her prenatal pills. Katherine's eyes traveled from his hand to his eyes. At that moment all she could see was confusion and a bit of anger in Elijah's eyes. She knew this was not going to be an easy conversation. She knew he was not going to be happy that she had kept him in the dark. _

"_Let me explain Elijah. I wanted to tell you about the baby in my own way. I did not want to just drop it on you." Katherine began. _

"_Is this why Ivy spent the weekend? Did you think my niece would warm me up to the idea of children? Why did I not have any idea that you wanted to even have a baby right now. I am your husband. I deserved to know my life.. I mean our lives were changing." Elijah cut his young wife off and did not let her finish explaining. He wanted to know if she was playing mind games. Something he knew his wife was rather good at. _

"_Ivy was here because I wanted her here. Nothing can warm you up to idea of having your own children I see. Clearly not even the news of your unborn child even if not in the perfect way I had planned. But Elijah you are wrong when you say our lives are not about to change. Only mine is changing right now. So if that is too much for you to handle then I am sorry for the overwhelming news. But let me be as clear as I can possibly be, I am not sorry about this baby."_

_With Katherine's words Elijah put the prenatal vitamins down on the couch along with her fuzzy socks and took his leave. _

_That is when she began to pace. _

xxxxxx

"Nik!"

"Nik!"

"Niklaus Mikaelson I know you are home so why are you not answering me!"

Caroline was yelling for her husband from the moment she walked through the front door. She immediately went upstairs to check his studio for any sign of him. He probably had headphones on today of all the days I need him to help me Caroline thought.

Once at the door of her husband's art studio, the beautiful blonde just turned the knob to gain entrance.

"Hello! did you not hear me?" Caroline spoke not paying much mind to the fact that her husband was not alone.

"Of course I heard you Caroline, I think the whole of New York heard you." Klaus replied to his wife knowing she was fully unaware that she was being rude.

"Hello Caroline" Elijah finally spoke from beside the bookcase behind the currently open door.

Caroline stepped forward and turned her head to see her brother in law standing right on the other end of the door. Her face formed a slight smile and her embarrassment was revealed all over her face.

"Oh Elijah, hello, I had no idea you were here." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I am sorry to have interrupted you both. I will be out of your way now but now that I know you are here will you be staying for dinner?" Caroline tried to keep her composure but she was certainly on edge. Something about Elijah's face made her feel as if everything was a little off.

She loved Elijah, he was her big brother. So when he looked at her after her interruption she felt as if she were being scolded in the nicest way. All she wanted to do was escape the awkward tension in the room.

Klaus just looked on at his wife and brother with a smirk. He knew exactly how his wife was feeling currently and hoped she was too mortified to even look his way. If Caroline saw his smirk, he would more likely be wearing his dinner instead of eating it.

"Thank you for the offer Caroline but tonight I will be unable to join you both for dinner. I just came to speak to my brother before heading back home."

With Elijah's words Caroline just smiled and made her exit.

"You know she is going to scream her head off at dinner now. She will want to know what you wanted to discuss, why you kindly refused dinner, more importantly she will ask until I give her a response as to why Katherine was not with you brother. She may have been embarrassed but that will not stop her from thinking of every way to attack me with questions later. So I suggest giving me some truth I am allowed to share so I can bend it enough to avoid sleeping on my couch or worse Kol's."

"Just tell her Katherine and I had a disagreement and I left. She asks why you tell her I chose not to discuss the matter. I only came over to take my mind off of things and remind you both about Sunday dinner at my house. With that I think it is time I leave, thank you Niklaus for your advice and rather rude delivery." Elijah said while walking out the studio door.

"Anytime brother, anytime. Now go make-up with Katherine and hear her out. You love that woman too much to lose her." Klaus said before his brother reached the stairs.

Elijah said his goodbye to Caroline, apologizing once more for being unable to stay for dinner.

As soon as the door closed, "Niklaus Mikaelson get downstairs now!" Caroline yelled up the stairs.

"Love I am going to shower before dinner. I have paint all over my hands, as soon as I finish I will meet you in the kitchen to eat." Klaus shouted back rushing to their bathroom so he did not have to hear her response.

Caroline just sighed. Something was going on and if Klaus thought he could keep it from her he was truly a madman.

xxxxxx

Elijah just drove once he left his brother's home. Deep down he hoped his revelation to his brother would stay between them. Not because he did not want to share the news. He just did not want to rob his wife of the moment she told her closest friends. Their baby news would be happily received by everyone even if he was still uneasy. Katherine was going to be an amazing mother. He knew that but questioned if he would be a good enough father for their baby.

xxxxxx

Katherine had finally stopped pacing long enough to change her clothes and make dinner. Whether Elijah would be joining her was still unclear. She did not try calling him but she did text him twice but received no response. So instead of a heavy dinner she just decided on tomato basil soup with melted mozzarella cheese and homemade pita bread. One of her favorite comfort foods. Katherine did not really have an appetite but she was eating for her baby. Their little baby was more important than her lack of appetite.

After serving herself Katherine took her food to the theater and started watching "Beaches", if she was going to cry it was going to be for a reason. While the movie played she ate her dinner looking up from time to time at the theater door hoping Elijah would come home soon and try looking for her. He never did come through the theater door so Katherine turned off the movie cleaned up her mess and went back to the couch she was lying on earlier in the evening.

Since she no longer had to hide her pregnancy she took out one of her baby books and started reading. All she wanted to do was learn more about her pregnancy and what she should expect. Yet there was no chapter on unaccepting father's. Katherine read until her eyes gave up in exhaustion.

xxxxxx

"Looks like someone finally decided to join the land of the living. Would you like honey butter on your sweet potato?" Caroline asked her husband as he took his seat at their dinner table.

Caroline had made Klaus's favorite dinner. Filet mignon medium rare, sweet potato, corn, salad with oil and vinegar and a drop of honey and fresh dinner rolls. Klaus knew she would stop at nothing to get information out of him but this was going to be a true torture. If there was one thing Caroline had learned from him over the years was how to manipulate someone. He had that talent and used it to his advantage. People became Klaus's minions, like his own personal army, another family so to speak. Klaus knew Caroline would do everything she could but he was just going to have to beat her at his own game.

"Yes love and if we have any brown sugar I would happily take that also. Should I get us a bottle of wine?"

"I was thinking we could just keep it a soda kind of night. Plus I was hoping after dinner you could help me with a sketch for work. I have most of the cake design set but I want to perfect it. My drawing does not get better with alcohol like yours does."

"Am I wrong to assume that the design is why you came home screaming for me?"

"No you are not wrong to assume that. Although it would have been nice for you to respond to my yelling so I did not have to embarrass myself like that in front of Elijah." Caroline mentioned Elijah in the hope her husband would willingly divulge the reason for the brothers awkwardness in the studio.

"Well I was in the middle of the conversation with my brother and thought it best to not cut off his words to yell back to you love. You knew I was home and I knew you would find us in the studio. Plus I assumed you would have seen his car outside when you were pulling up. I did not intend for you to be embarrassed love." Klaus did not divulge any extra details. Caroline was left with nothing but curiosity that Klaus was not going to feed.

Klaus began eating his dinner and Caroline watched him act as if nothing were wrong. He was playing it cool but she was going to get the information she wanted one way or another. The couple continued to eat exchanging in normal conversation but neither bringing up Elijah or his visit again.

Once they were finished eating Klaus offered to clear the table and clean up while Caroline showered. The blonde showered but never got dressed for bed instead she met her husband in his studio with nothing but her towel on. If he would not talk, she was going to torture him into spilling everything. She was going to let him please her and leave him wanting, no begging for her.

xxxxxx

When Katherine finally woke up she was in her bed under the covers. Her husband had carried her from the livingroom to their bed and she had not been awoken by the motion. Their fight had exhausted her. She turned over and saw Elijah's body lying beside her wide awake. He just looked at her with his brown eyes and said "How long have you know Katerina? I think I deserve to know that much right now."

"A week. I felt like something was off so I decided to buy a few pregnancy tests to confirm my suspicions. Five pregnancy tests later, we are expecting a baby. I did not plan this Elijah you need to know that. This baby just happened but it is not as if we have used protection since we got married. Three years Elijah and now is when I get pregnant. It was not planned but it certainly was not prevented either."

Elijah just nodded and kissed his wife on the forehead. Things were not solved. This topic was not done but he wanted her to know that he was there. Deep down he knew his brother's words were right. If Katherine felt alone or that Elijah was only by her side by obligation she would be gone before he knew it. Katherine was a survivor and she would survive losing him if necessary. Yet for now everything was ok. Tomorrow was of course another day and Katherine had decided tomorrow would be her perfect announcement do-over. But tonight that simple kiss meant Elijah had survived the night of baby revelations.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story. You are all beyond amazing to me. Sorry this chapter took longer to post. I had a serious family loss last week and could not bring myself to post or finish writing. Still not 100% but focused on chapter 5. Thanks again to everyone. To the Guest reviewers Thank you for the reviews sorry I cannot PM you like the others to give my thanks or respond.**


End file.
